One-way into and out of Shibuya: In Between
by CirciFox81314
Summary: This isn't a main part of the "One-way" series, but it is meant to cover events in between and before One-way into Shibuya and One-way out of Shibuya. As it also covers events, it also is meant to give you a better image of individual character's relationships with other characters as well as some other details too. There is a few OCs in this. If you don't like them, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: How this started

(A/N: Hi everyone! I am well aware of the fact I am working on One-way into Marioland at the moment, but I began to think to myself about something. In One-way out of Shibuya, as well as the initial story, I had quite a few time skips. I never said why I had them, or what the point of them was? What is the point of this?

This story is meant to cover a few events, and maybe talk about individual characters relationships to each other, and also explain a few things. This chapter will cover the event before One-way into Shibuya and before One-way out of Shibuya.

**WARNING: It is not necessary to read this before One-way into Shibuya or One-way out of Shibuya. Its purpose is to explain some events that took before and in between, and maybe a bit after.**

I do not own The World Ends With You or TWEWY or anything referenced or mentioned.

Here's the first chapter.)

Prologue 1: How this started.

My name is Penelope White. Yes, THAT Penelope White, the one who got trapped within her TWEWY game and wasn't let out for a week…well, I had to fight to get out, but that isn't the point.

How did this whole things start you may ask? Well…let's say it began like this.

**Warning: **All of this that I'm going to say here is fiction. It happened in this story, but not in reality. Also, the dates are completely different.

(TWEWY release date)

Okay…I'm 16 years old now.

So that means I got TWEWY when I was 12-13ish? I forgot…

Anyway, it started when I got TWEWY at the place I'm currently employed at as part-time. My Grandma Yuri was with me when I got the game.

At school, before the game's release, everyone was excited. In fact, I was the first one at school to get TWEWY and I got the first two copies at the game store that I went to, not to brag. I didn't get the game on the release day, but I got it before everyone else to tell them how it was, as I was known as the "Game Tester" at school for some odd reason.

And I was really excited to play the game. It was awesome…and when Day 2 should've come, I don't know if the game crashed or not, but the screen said "Mission Over. Next mission tomorrow."

This confused me. When I played my second copy, it let me go to Day 2 and so on. In fact, if I remember correctly, I beat my second copy first, and my first one in three weeks.

During the second week, as I may have mentioned, I could've sworn the game began to "watch" me.

Personally, since that "game" in specific was odd enough already, I thought it was a glitch. What do I mean by "Watch"?

I could've sworn Neku's Partner, Joshua was watching me. I swear, he looked at me and smirked a few times, but I got myself into believing I was hallucinating. And that, or during the first week, was when the timer began.

After I beat the main story and finished the "Another Day" arc, the voice (which I eventually find out was Joshua the whole time, but I didn't know at the time) began, I stopped playing that copy of the game, but I played my second one.

When this happened, the voice began to sound irritated with me, and also questioned why I quit playing the game, and wanted me to play the game. When I got annoyed, at some point, I told the voice to f*** off and leave me alone.

That did work until I heard the voice giggle and say it wasn't polite of me to say that.

And they kept irritating me for four years until the specific day, which was when I was sucked into TWEWY. That was also the day, (which I may not have mentioned) when Joshua stopped speaking to me. I had thought the weirdness of the game had ended, but I was terribly wrong.

And I was proven wrong again eventually.

So, after a week of pure hell, I finally got to go back home.

Which I liked…so very much. In fact, I was happy.

Our little TWEWY Karaoke thing was fun, and my first TWEWY copy was acting up again, so in hopes of it not happening again, I put the game aside for a week.

And guess where that got me?

(A/N: I didn't say this would be 1,000 words. This is somewhat of a prologue. Besides, I'm going to get into the week before One-way out of Shibuya for the next 2-3 chapters, and then the whole event will happen.

To add on, BENDROWNEDISOUTTHERE's OC will be appearing. I requested this of them to get their permission.

Please review if you'd like and I would like it if you didn't flame.

Also, all of the chapters will depend on length. I believe they will be at least 1000 words or less.

I will see you all in the second chapter!

Also, like with Kingdom Hearts Random Shorts, this one will depend on updates. If I wanted to, I could schedule when I updated these two stories, but then again, I'd easily break that updating schedule. I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!)


	2. Chapter 2: Seven Days Pt 1

A/N: I would have edited the first chapter so it didn't have parentheses, but I decided to deal with it.

Anyway…what was I going to do this chapter again? Oh! Mention events before One-way out of Shibuya. Right.

Auraheart: Penelope: Though on the occasion, I completely forget when I have psychic powers when I need them.

Personally, I nearly forgot Penelope has those powers in this story. Thank you for the reminder.

This chapter will be covering the first 3 days and 12 hours before One-way out of Shibuya and the next chapter will do the same.

I find myself to be very formal with this story. Ah, whatever.

I do not own TWEWY or anything referenced. Here is chapter 2.

xXx

Chapter 2: Seven Days Pt 1

Hello everyone! Its me again.

I'm well aware I was speaking first person again, but I'll have to do it again. Why?

Joshua isn't here…

"_Pardon, Penelope dear?_"

Oh hey look. Joshua's bothering me again. WHAT.

"_Mm? Why are you so upset?_"

YOU'RE INTERRUPTING. GET OUT.

Joshua giggles at me before saying, "_Why Penelope. I can't appear in this chapter?_"

No. You appear in chapter 4. Go wait there.

"_Hehehe…No._"

Well, it appears Joshua will be joining us this chapter. Oh joy.

"_There's no need to be rude, Penelope dear…_" Msieur Lapin, the mute button.

_Msieur Lapin used Mute Button! _

We can't hear Joshua's voice now. Anyway, I was going to talk about the first three days? Wasn't I? Well…

-Sunday-

(Nobody's POV)

Penelope's alarm went off, but she lazily shut it off to sleep in. She hadn't gotten much rest from the previous week of hell, despite she slept, but she was tired.

When she went back to sleep, she had a nightmare that the TWEWY characters would come back into her world. (Let's just say that actually wasn't a dream. It was a vision of the future, but it was an assumption that it was a horrible dream.)

In her sleep, Penelope rolled off of her bed and woke up. She had also dragged all of her blankets onto the ground with her and her alarm went off again. The teenager opened her eyes, grumpy from what just happened.

"Ugh. Morning." Penelope groaned. She got out of the mess of blankets tangling and constricting her before making her bed. She looked around though, hoping she wasn't in TWEWY.

And she wasn't. Ah, reality. Penelope started to like it more than the world she was trapped in, but then again, in this world, life beat on her hard. So did that mean she really liked TWEWY better…? Nah. She wasn't' convincing herself to go back there.

Penelope stared at the inanimate M'sieur Lapin and her Me Me Bunny Plush and her Majik Lapin plush.

She began to pet M'sieur Lapin and she heard the "ash-blonde devil's" voice. "_My, my. Remember how I took your rabbit away from you?_"

Penelope's Sunday morning worsened. "Go take some DEF Medicine." Penelope hissed.

Penelope didn't hear Joshua's voice afterwards until he said, "_No thank you. I don't exactly like DEF Medicine._"

"I know you don't like it."

"_Mm-hmm._"

"You absolutely hate it. Maybe I should use it against you someday."

Joshua didn't say anything else and Penelope chuckled at this. "Aww…Is the Composer afraid of me?"

"…"

"If you're not saying anything, you probably are~." Penelope mocked Joshua.

"…_Shut up._"

Joshua stopped speaking to her afterwards for the rest of the day.

Penelope began to think about her schedule. "I know I don't have work today…but I'll need to apologize to Mr. Watanabe for not being able to come…But I can visit Grandma today!"

Getting dressed, the brunette proceeded to go eat breakfast before getting the things she wanted to bring and shoved them in her tote bag.

Then she went off to her Grandma's.

-Monday-

Penelope had a nice visit with her Grandma one the previous day. What happened?

Her grandma went crazy on asking her questions about her in-game, as in literal in game experience with TWEWY. However, through that experience, Penelope learned something about herself. She hated it when others would say they wanted to go into TWEWY for themselves.

She was worried about what would happen to those people, and didn't want them to get hurt.

Anyway, as it was Monday, she had to start her morning like she usually did, but today she had to go to work.

This meant apologizing and making it up to her boss. So, she decided to leave much earlier than usual.

She got to work very early. In fact, she was the first employee there. Upon opening up the door, Penelope called, "Mr. Watanabe? Sir?"

The man was surprised to see Penelope so early.

"Hello Penelope. You're here very early today."

"I came to apologize for being absent for the last week." He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Penelope frowned. "I wasn't present at work last week and I feel ashamed of it, sir."

"I gave you a week off for your hard work. That was last week."

Penelope froze up.

**So…that meant I apologized for absolutely nothing…?**

-Tuesday-

Penelope did absolutely nothing after work the day before. She went home and played video games.

This morning, Penelope was bugged by Joshua, though she didn't want to be.

"_Good morning, Penelope. Get up~._" Penelope wished she could throw something at Joshua, but she knew she couldn't. She decided to ignore him.

"_Penelope. Up. Now._" Joshua sounded more demanding this time.

"You can't force me to do anything, Composer. Not while you're in your game."

"_No no. That's where you are wrong._" Penelope was suddenly thrown out of her bed and she hit the ground hard.

She sat up straight. "_See? I can force you to do things._"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Penelope shouted. "IN FACT, HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE?!"

"_There is no need for you to be shouting at me, Penelope. As this place you are in is in Shibuya, I am able to control you._"

"F*** you, Joshua. You are giving me worse psychological strain than you did with Neku."

She heard him giggle. "_You're so mean, Penelope dear. Loosen up._"

"Yeah, no."

xXx

A/N: I know there's a lot of time skips. Don't blame me.

Joshua WAS going to appear in chapter 4, but that's after he breaks himself and some of the other characters out of the game.

However, he appears in this chapter and the next when he's speaking to Penelope and annoying her.

Anyway, you may review if you'd like and I will see you all in the third chapter.

Bye-bye everyone!

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Seven Days Pt 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back! First…

Dream Drop 123: Thank you for your nice review. Its nice to know that you like the story.

Auraheart: Penelope will use all she knows that Joshua hates in chapter 4… But he'll probably be mad.

So…we're continuing from Tuesday to Sunday. Why? You'll see…

I do not own TWEWY or anything referenced. I only own my OCs. Sheridan is going to appear, but I can't say when.

Here is the third chapter!

oOo

Chapter 3: Seven Days Pt 2

-Continuing from Tuesday-

At the moment, Penelope would kill to be able to shove everything that was food related that Joshua hated down his throat. She was tempted to do it.

He had been annoying her at Melody's birthday party at her mansion (Melody's family was rich. However, her parents were deceased, so her elder brother took care of her.), which was really bad. Penelope was trying to keep herself from shouting and she had a look that said she was about to blow up with anger, which freaked her friends out a bit, so nobody spoke.

"_My, my. Is somebody mad?_" Penelope stood up. "THAT IS IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"P-Penelope-chan…what's wrong?" A scared Melody asked.

"I need a knife." She answered.

Leo rose and eyebrow and looked at Mortimer, who shrugged. Leonardo proceeded to ask, "Why do you need a knife?"

Roselyynn, Yami and Saki knew why. However, they couldn't say anything about the incident from a week before. Not yet.

"Something's been stressing her out…" Yami began until Penelope shouted, "Yami. Not anything has been stressing me out! He won't get out of my head!"

"He?" Melody asked, beginning to worry about her friend's mental health. Circi frowned.

"Penelope, it isn't that voice, is it?" She asked, sounding bored.

"Yes. Its Him!" She answered, sounding panicked. "That's why I need a knife."

Then something really weird happened, like earlier. Penelope, who didn't move, was pulled out of her chair, and looked like she was getting dragged out of the room. And they all could've sworn they saw a spirit version of Joshua from TWEWY in his Composer form.

Roselyynn, Yami and Saki were horrified. Mortimer was the only one who wasn't shaken up. "I didn't know a spirit didn't like Penelope."

"That wasn't a spirit." Saki indicated.

"What was it then?" Mortimer asked.

They couldn't say anything.

So, in summary, Penelope had to leave her friend's party early because of a specific Composer who was annoyed by Penelope wanting a knife.

However, Penelope really meant to say "DEF medicine", not "Knife". Joshua made her say knife instead.

-Wednesday-

The next day, Penelope decided to go an apologize to Melody for what happened. She felt really bad. Especially because she blew up on her special day.

Knocking on the door of Melody's house, Penelope stared at the ground with a look full of shame.

Melody was the one who opened up the door. "Penelope-chan. Hi."

Penelope looked at Melody before falling onto her knees and saying, "I'm so sorry! It wasn't my fault, I swear! I meant to say DEF medicine, not knife!"

Melody blinked. She had already forgiven her friend, but she had no idea what she was saying about DEF medicine.

"What? What does DEF medicine have to do with anything?" Melody asked.

Penelope went to standing up. "You know Joshua from TWEWY?" Melody nodded.

"The three things he hates are DEF Medicine, BRAVE+ and Minestrone." Melody wasn't getting to what her friend was going at.

"And you also know that voice, right?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah. You mentioned that a voice kept speaking to you and wouldn't leave you alone." Melody answered.

"In order to get him to shut up, I was trying to say I needed "DEF Medicine", but he reacted negatively and before I said DEF Medicine, he made me say "Knife". Then I decided to say either BRAVE+ or Minestrone. However, before I could say a word, I got pulled out of my chair and escorted out of the house."

"Wait, what are you leading up to?" Melody asked her friend.

"You see, I found out I'm out of DEF Medicine, and I forgot the store I get it at, so I was wondering if I…"

Melody could hear Joshua's voice loud and clear when he hissed, "_**Don't you dare!**_" Then he appeared in his spirit version of his normal form and dragged Penelope away.

Seeing and hearing Joshua, Melody, who was startled and scared to death suddenly collapsed and passed out.

It probably wasn't a good idea to bring DEF Medicine up.

-Thursday-

Melody had called Penelope up to accept her apology formally, but she sounded shaken up.

Afterwards, Penelope called Mr. Watanabe to tell him she couldn't go to work. Why?

Well, Joshua had messed with her physically quite a few times in the past few days- especially when she brought up stuff he hated. She was worried Joshua would mess with her at work and get her fired, so she couldn't do anything.

That was probably the wisest idea…until Penelope played her second copy of TWEWY and switched Joshua to being her partner before giving him DEF Medicine.

It was like she actually gave it to him, because she head Joshua coughing.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"_Why'd you give me DEF Medicine?!_"

It hit her. Since she had a connection with him at the moment, whatever she did in her second copy at the moment, it would affect the Joshua in the TWEWY world.

A smirk appeared on Penelope's face. "Oh. I don't know. I didn't think it would affect you."

"_Well then, don't even think about doing that again!_" Penelope sighed. If she wanted to do that again, it would probably have to be much later.

Then again, that was really fun. Though she didn't mean it. She didn't know it would actually affect Joshua.

"Note to self: If you want to do that again, do it at a time when Joshua is actually there."

"_Pardon?_"

"Don't eavesdrop on me, Composer. I've had a long week."

-Friday-

Joshua stopped talking to Penelope, which relieved her. He also ended the physical contact deal too.

That meant she could go to work. Then to her Grandma's, and then maybe she could stop by the Shibu-Q Heads' Pharmacy to get some DEF Medicine and BRAVE+.

The capsules weren't for Joshua though. It would be ridiculous if he came into reality. Penelope needed some DEF Medicine. And she also loved BRAVE+ (if Neku, Shiki, Joshua and Beat were there, they'd probably be disgusted by her.).

Besides, she often took BRAVE+ before playing a Boss Fight on her game. It was mainly so she didn't rage quit and break the console. She nearly snapped a Wii Remote in half one time, and it was a limited edition one.

She was also going to get some ingredients for Minestrone. She planned to have it on Sunday, just because. 

-After Work-

"Ahh~. BRAVE+, I love you so~." Penelope sang as she headed to the Pharmacy from Work.

She heard Joshua ask in disgust, "_What is wrong with your head, Penelope dear?_"

"Nothing. I just like BRAVE+."

She heard Neku's voice. "_What conversation did I just walk into?_"

Then Beat came after. "_WHAT'S SHE SAYIN, YO?!_"

And Shiki came last, "_…Not BRAVE+._"

Penelope huffed. "I didn't go and insult your likes, guys, so butt out of my shopping, or I will give you all BRAVE+!"

None of them said a word afterwards.

Penelope continued to think to herself, "_There's nothing wrong with BRAVE+. They just don't like courage."_

-Saturday-

Penelope was unaware of what Joshua had been planning. He had been pestering her to play TWEWY, even though she told him to f*** off again.

He did respond, rather snotty about it. "_Hmph. At least I'm not stubborn with what I want to do._"

"Are you saying I'm inferior to you, jackass?" Penelope asked as she began to load up Super Mario Sunshine on her GameCube.

"_Did I say something?_"

Penelope shook her head. "I thought you said something, and you did. You and your conceited attitude doesn't work on me."

"_Me? Conceited? You have to be joking._"

Penelope chuckled before saying rather boredly and monotone, "Oh yeah. I forgot you were perfect."

"_Why thank you._" Penelope huffed.

"What I meant by perfect is that you're a jackass."

"_Why you…_" The Composer didn't sound pleased.

"Hey, at least I didn't shove DEF Medicine down your throat." Penelope felt relieved afterwards because she muted out Joshua to Super Mario Sunshine.

But then again, her gaming habits would be the reason the TWEWY characters got out.

-THE FATEFUL SUNDAY-

(Before the incident)

Penelope rolled out of bed that morning. She was tired as she stayed up late playing Super Mario Sunshine, but she managed to fully finish playing it.

She had decided that night to play Xenoblade the next day. She had issues with trying to beat Zanza as of late, though she had beaten him before, so she decided she'd try to beat him once again.

Turning on the Wii, getting her remote and plugging the classic controller in before starting up the game.

Then she thought about it hard. It had been a week since she had last played TWEWY. Her first copy. She had tried to convince herself it was a dream from hell, though it didn't work because of Joshua bugging her. She made the assumption that it would be fine if she played it again.

Getting out her DSi, she got out her first copy of TWEWY. She hesitated to put it in her DSi, but she did it.

What next? She proceeded to play her game, with her DSi open next to her on the arm of her chair. She made herself focus on her game.

"Nnn…stupid Zanza…I know I already beat you but just die already!" Penelope hissed at her game tiredly. Man, she did NOT get enough sleep the night before.

Then she heard Joshua's voice, but she heard it as a different game character.

"_Penelope. Hello…? Penelope!_" (This is practically the same as the beginning of the first chapter of One-way out of Shibuya, but slightly different)

Oh hell no.

"What. I'm busy." Penelope mumbled. It was not Joshua, it was Zanza. He was trying to trick her into making Shulk and his party die.

"_Could you do me a quick favor and tap the touch screen on your DSi really quick?_" Penelope's conscience screamed at her, "_It might be a trap, or a way to beat Zanza. Actually, it might be a way to beat Zanza. Wow, he gives off his weaknesses easily. DO IT._"

"Fine…just let me kill Zanza really quick." Penelope said to her DSi. Wait. What? What she said didn't make since. She used her psychic abilities without realizing what the hell she was doing before tapping the screen.

She could've sworn she head a giggle and a "_Thank you, Penelope dear~. I'll be seeing you._"

Penelope chuckled. "Yeah no, Zanza. Look, you can't see me. You are a video game character."

Oh, and to summarize, the TWEWY characters came into the real world thanks to Penelope's absolute stupidity of mistakening Joshua for Zanza.

oOo

A/N: I'll explain now. In One-way out of Shibuya, we know Penelope let out the TWEWY characters unknowingly, but I never clearly explained why.

I think I might've just clearly explained it, but I'll tell you.

I can't remember what I was initially thinking when I wrote the first chapter. However, I think I have a good idea.

Penelope put her complete focus into playing Xenoblade Chronicles, as shown in One-way out of Shibuya and in this. When Joshua was getting her to activate the portal, if she were playing a different game without putting her whole focus, she would've denied it and wouldn't allow Joshua to trick her. However, because she did, her mind made her think his voice was someone else's, and she thought it wasn't real. However, she unknowingly activated the portal there because of that misunderstanding she had made.

So that's an explanation there.

Anyway, next chapter is set during One-way out of Shibuya.

Before we go, please review if you'd like and don't flame.

I will see you all in Chapter 4!

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: Picky

A/N: Penelope has brought hell back to her world because of her stupidity.

That's all.

I do not own TWEWY or anything referenced.

Here's chapter 4.

XxX

Chapter 4: Picky.

Penelope was mad about the whole "Joshua tricking her into releasing them" deal.

But the good thing? She could give him all he hated now.

"Penelope…" Joshua whined.

"What now, Joshua?" Penelope asked out of complete irritation.

"What's for dinner?" He asked her.

"Minestrone. Why?" Penelope asked as she was getting to cooking. Joshua didn't ask for something else, but he only said, "I'll skip dinner."

Penelope narrowed her eyes. "No, Joshua. You have to, especially considering that I decided to make dinner for you guys?"

"I'd really rather not…" Joshua whined. The Reaper Officer (as she turned back into a reaper earlier) glared at the Composer, her eye color matching his.

"Okay then. Do you want me to shove DEF Medicine down your throat?!"

He shook his head. "Then you're eating dinner. Go do whatever you do."

Joshua groaned at this. (Penelope forgot he hated Minestrone at the time.)

So, during dinner, before serving Joshua's dinner up, Penelope added some BRAVE+ and some DEF Medicine into it and then gave it to him.

"No thank you." The other four scooted back when they swore Penelope had turned into a demon, as her eyes were now red.

"No. You're eating."

"Hmm?" Penelope decided to force feed Joshua, which worked, and afterwards, he seemed much paler than usual.

"Penelope…what did you put in there?" He asked.

"I added some BRAVE+ and DEF Medicine into yours. Why?"

He didn't respond afterwards, as Penelope noticed Joshua passed out. "He's such a drama queen. Beat. I know you don't like Minestrone but…"

Penelope noticed that everyone else was eating dinner, even Beat.

Afterwards, Penelope put Joshua in the Guest Room of the house and tucked him in.

When the next morning came, Penelope had to avoid a Jesus Beam because Joshua was trying to freaking kill her now.

"What?! What do you want?!" Penelope asked.

"How dare you combine three things I detest?" He yelled at her.

Penelope frowned at him before yelling back, "I forgot you hated Minestrone! Besides, I did do something nice for you."

"Hmm?" Joshua didn't seem to know.

"I carried you to the guest room and tucked you in? Didn't you notice you were in a bed this morning?" Penelope asked.

"I did. I didn't know you liked me~." Penelope smacked Joshua for saying that.

"DON'T GET ANY IDEAS, COMPOSER." Penelope hissed at him.

"Still, why did you do that?" Joshua asked her.

"You passed out, moron. I didn't want you to sleep in a chair." Penelope told him.

"So you do care about me."

"SHUT UP. I DON'T." The girl growled at Joshua in annoyance.

XxX

A/N: There are times when there are short chapters and there are times where there are mostly long chapters. I plan to make some chapters short and some long as I was eager to write this chapter and I didn't plan for it to be very long.

Besides, there is going to be a chapter that is a sequel to this that is the next chapter.

Anyway, I will see you all in the next chapter. Before we finish off this chapter, I'll tell you all this. I plan for most of the chapters to hit at least 1000 words, but I don't plan for all of them to.

So there.

Please review if you'd like and instead of flaming, please leave some constructive criticism to tell me what I can fix.

Ciao!


End file.
